High dynamic range displays provide a significant improvement over current display technology. These devices produce a peak brightness that is an order of magnitude larger than conventional technology and a dynamic range that approaches the capabilities of a human observer. Additionally, these devices provide an enlarged color gamut and can reduce the motion blur in an LCD system. The result is a compelling viewing experience that is easily differentiated from current display technology.
Unfortunately, current technology does not natively support high dynamic range content. These techniques are designed for current display technology and built on the assumption that high dynamic range content can not be reproduced and therefore should be discarded.
The direct extension of storage and distribution systems to support high dynamic range content is problematic. In the case of a digital scenario, a larger bit-depth for each pixel is required; for the case of an analog system, reduced noise is necessary. This results in a significant trade-off. Image quality of traditional, standard dynamic range displays must be decreased to accommodate the high dynamic range content. Consumers are unlikely to find this acceptable.